


What Is and What Should Never Be

by boononi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, How Do I Tag This, M/M, Soulmates AU, but they're not exactly soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boononi/pseuds/boononi
Summary: "Well, Mingyu, you don't get to decide if Junhui is the best pick for me!""Rude." Mingyu made a fake pout "And it wasn't me who decided. It was destiny. And I know you don't wanna be a destiny's child. You wanna be Beyoncé, I get it. But you should really give it a chance."orMinghao's soulmate is Junhui but he's too busy hanging out with Mingyu to give a shit.





	What Is and What Should Never Be

Minghao was looking at his mirror reflection one more time before leaving the house. He was paying special attention to his wrist and deciding if this new mark that appeared there overnight fit him well or not. But life isn't only about fashion choices, even if he wished it was.

That was his soulmate mark. A redish abstract shape, kind of like a scar, that appears on one's skin when the person is near the age of 18. It could appear in any part of a person's body, even on the face, so Minghao was glad he was lucky. Two people can't have the same mark unless they're soulmates. The marks could even look very alike but only your soulmate has the exact same one as you. Once you find your soulmate, the mark lights up for a couple of seconds and becomes golden. It's pretty and all but Minghao still hasn't decided what he thought about this whole soulmate thing. He liked to live his life in a 'go with the flow' kind of way.

There was a strange fuss in his class that day. He quietly took his seat while trying to collect any information about why all those girls from other classes were gathered there today.

"Junhui just got his mark." Mingyu quickly explained, Minghao didn't even had to say a word. They've been best friends since 5th grade and knew pretty much everything about each other by now. "There are girls coming from all grades to see if it lights up together, this is amazing."

"Since when do you care about this soulmates bullshit?" Minghao asked leaving his backpack carefully on the floor next to him.

"I don't, I just think it's fun to watch the commotion." he laughed "And I've always been curious about who would be Junhui's soulmate. I think everyone in this school has picture themselves in that position at some point."

"Really?" Minghao rose an eyebrow "I didn't know you were into Junhui..."

"I mean, not specifically, but he's hot, so..." he shrugged "Well, I have eyes."

"Oh, by the way," Minghao extended his arm on Mingyu's desk and pulled his sleeve a little bit "I got mine today too."

"Holy shit!" Mingyu touched the mark "I can't believe this. My friend, all grown up..."

"Shut up, this means nothing."

"And it looks pretty cool, it's kind of like, I don't know, an 8?"

"It reminded me of the infinity symbol."

"Aw man, you're so lucky. You could have ended up like..." Mingyu pointed to his own forehead.

"Hey, don't make fun of Wonwoo Potter."

Wonwoo Potter is this guy from the next door class who got his mark last year and, unfortunately, on his forehead, in a shape that resembles Harry Potter's lightning. No need to mention all the other kids started to make fun of him for that.

"You called him Wonwoo Potter, not me." Mingyu denfended himself "Plus, he was never sad about it. He's a nerd so I bet he's proud."

"Well, just don't. Let's call him just Wonwoo from now on."

"Who do you think it could be?" Mingyu's eyes were still on the mark

"Who what?"

"Your soulmate." Mingyu asked, serious voice "Y'know, Junhui also got his today so... You should check."

"Oh, come on..." Minghao rolled his eyes "The only two chinese kids in the whole school? Do you think the Universe is really that lazy?"

"Not lazy but... simple." Mingyu smiled "You guys would look cute together. The two most handsome boys in school. You could be such a power couple, wow."

"Since when do you think I'm handsome?"

"It's this new trend called loving and appreciating your friends." Mingyu patted Minghao's back "Now turn around, teacher's here. There's no use in being handsome if you are dumb."

"And there it is, the offense."

"You're never satisfied, are you?"

On lunch time, Mingyu and Minghao decided to stay in class, since they brought their food from home. It was much better than going down to the cafeteria and much quieter for chatting. They had some friends from other classes who they could meet for lunch, but most of the days they were already satisfied enough by each other's presence. And too lazy to go downstairs.

Junhui entered the room and closed the door behind him, dragging Mingyu and Minghao's attention to him.

"Wow, I really need some peace." he said, as he threw himself on a chair that wasn't occupied

"Found your soulmate?" Mingyu decided to interact. He's always been good at making small talk with pretty much anyone.

"Nah." Junhui laughed "I don't think it's any of those girls... Or any girl at all." he said and then he realized he just outed himself in front of his two classmates "I mean, I..." he started to get a little embarassed

"No, it's okay, we're gay too." Mingyu said quickly, for Junhui's relief

"Actually, we're bi." Minghao explained "We use gay as an umbrella term sometimes."

"Oh, ok." Junhui kept smiling "So are you two together?"

The boys exchanged a confused look.

"No!"  
"Like, definitely not."

"Okay, I was only asking." he raised his arms in defence "I was wondering if gay soulmates were a thing."

"What, of course it is!" Mingyu said, and the two other boys started to look at him "I mean, I haven't got my mark yet but I know some people who are."

"You never told me you knew gay soulmates, that's dope!" Minghao said

"Do they study here?" Junhui was interested "I don't wanna be creepy, it's just, y'know, sometimes I think this school is too heterosexual... I'd like to know more gay people."

"I feel you." Minghao sighed

"By the way, do you know who else got his mark today?" Mingyu changed the subject, for Minghao's despair "My boy Minghao right here."

"Really?" Junhui's face lit up as he approched Minghao's desk "Can I see it?"

"Sure." Minghao said, looking angry at Mingyu.

And when he pulled his sleeve it happened. Junhui was in shock for recognizing the shape. The red scar on Minghao's wrist started to light up immediately. Junhui touched the back of his neck where his mark was and felt the heat coming out of it. It was shinning too. Just like Minghao's. The intensity of the light rose as Junhui touched Minghao's wrist and slowly faded as he walked back a few steps to sit on a desk.

It was really a beautiful thing to watch. It was like magic.

Both of their marks were permanently golden by now.

"So you're my soulmate..."

"Yeah, I guess." Minghao shrugged

"Like, for real." Junhui seemed happy, even though Minghao and him never really talked before "Real life soulmates."

"Apparently, yes." Minghao looked at Mingyu, not really to avoid Junhui's gaze but because he was used to talking to Mingyu when he felt overwhelmed "So what do we do now?"

"I do nothing. You guys go be soulmates together." Mingyu made a motion with his hands for them to leave. He was smiling too.

"What soulmates do?"

"I don't know. Soulmates' stuff." Mingyu answered "Come on, go share a milkshake or something."

As he said that, Junhui grabbed Minghao's hand for them to leave the room, but Minghao resisted a little bit.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. Don't be so melodramatic, we'll see each other later." he waved "Now, go. If I had a soulmate like yours, I wouldn't be worried about you now."

"It's the new trend. Caring about your friends." Minghao said, before disappearing through the door with Junhui.

Junhui bought a can of coke while Minghao sat by on of the tables at the school cafeteria.

"They don't sell milkshake here." Junhui explained, taking his seat.

"I know, Mingyu was joking." Minghao said, still weirded out about the whole change his life had in the past 10 minutes.

"You're really good friends, aren't you?" Junhui set two straws for them to share the coke "You seem sad."

"We always spend lunchtime together so, it's a bit odd."

"I understand." he said but then took it back "Actually, not really. I don't have any close friends, so I usually spend lunchtime with everyone or alone, there's no inbetween. Depends on my mood."

"Oh." That sounded lonely for Minghao. Being the popular kid, Minghao never imagined Junhui had no close friends. "And where exactly do you go to be alone in this school?"

"Well, the dance room."

"We have a dance room?"

"Yeah, with mirrors and everything." Junhui smiled. His smile was pretty, Minghao thought. "Back in China, I won a dance competition when I was, uh, 8."

"Wow, that's pretty awesome." Minghao said "I had a dance group once when I was little but it was more a joking around thing and breakdancing at all times."

"Really?" Junhui found that funny "We must have so much in common..." He sighed, leaning his head on his hand "Minghao... That's a chinese name, right?"

"Yes, I'm from China. We're both from China. Whatever."

"Wow! What are the chances!" Junhui was hysterical "Do you miss it?"

"Not really. I was very little when I left, so I don't remember much."

"Well, I do." he said, and it was like good memories were going through his mind "How did we not meet there?"

"It's a large country."

  
***

  


  
"So loverboy, how was your date?" Mingyu asked, as soon as Junhui left with a group of girls.

"I don't know. This is all so weird." Minghao was walking fast so Mingyu ran a bit to catch up "I mean, he's cute. And he has this mood that makes you happy, so I get why everyone wants to hangout with him all the time. I can't hate him."

"Because he's your soulmate. Why are you even trying to hate him?"

"It's just... this whole soulmate thing. It sounds so set up." Minghao scratched his head "Junhui would never speak to me if we were not soulmates, in the first place."

"Or it's you who wouldn't speak to him." Mingyu clicked his fingers

"Why are you cheering so much for Team Soulmate today?"

"Because you deserve a guy like Junhui and I'm happy for you, excuse me."

"Well, whatever, you don't get to decide who is the best pick for me!"

"Rude." Mingyu made a fake pout "And it wasn't me who decided. It was destiny. And I know you don't wanna be a destiny's child. You wanna be Beyoncé, I get it. But you should really give it a chance."

"I am trying." Minghao sighed and got his phone out of his pocket "He invited me to his dance practice tomorrow."

"Wow, he dances?" Mingyu smiled with his mouth open "God, I wish Junhui was my soulmate."

"Shut up, you thirsty." Minghao hit him with his elbow "You coming over tonight?"

"Of course. Your mom said she was making bibimbap just for me."

"She was just being polite. She was going to prepare that anyway."

"Why are you like this?" Mingyu waved, as his house approched "See you later."

  


  
***

  


  
"I'm glad you came." Junhui said, as he oppened the door for the dance room "I've never invited anyone here."

"I'm honored." Minghao said, analyzing the place "I thought there was going to be a teacher."

"Oh, there is. But fridays are free studio days so we can come to practice by ourselves if we want."

"Nice." Minghao sat on the floor "So, show me what you got."

"Well, then get up, I'm gonna need your help."

"My help?" Minghao almost laughed "It's been years since I last danced for real, I don't know if I..."

"Trust me." Junhui said and put a song on the radio.

Minghao didn't really know what to do when the first notes started playing. Junhui grabbed a white ribbon on the corner of the room and started dancing with it. It was really... contemporary, as Minghao would classify, and originally he would have hated it, but somehow it was beautiful to watch. Suddenly, Junhui gave one end of the ribbon for Minghao to hold.

"Hey, just do what I do."

And then he started to make really simple steps, which Minghao tried to follow, not exacty knowing why or what he was doing it, but doing it anyway. Then Junhui moved to more complex ones, and even then Minghao was able to cope. Finally Junhui started to roll the ribbon around himself, getting closer and closer to Minghao, as the song ended, with the two of them looking a each other's gaze. Minghao was nervous. Junhui was panting, but happy.

"It still needs improvements but... yay, we did it!"

"Yeah." Minghao smiled, trying to be simpathetic. He was feeling unconfortable being so close to Junhui, but his mark was shinning, and so was Junhui's.

Minghao felt much more relieved as he arrived the classroom, where Mingyu was sitting playing 2048 on his phone. Only a few students had arrived from the lunchbreak.

"Do you mind if we skip next class?" Minghao asked

"Are you okay?" Mingyu took off his earphones, looking worried

"Yeah, just need a place to breathe."

They carried their phones and sat on the staircase on the outdoor patio. If a teacher caught them there, they would be in trouble, but that was the last of Minghao's worries.

"So Junhui left you breathless?" Mingyu wiggled his eyebrows

"Not in that way."

"He did something he shouldn't?" his voice got serious for a moment

"No! God, no, he's an angel. It's just... I'm not ready for this." Minghao let out a breath he didn't know he was holding "How do you tell your soulmate he's not the right person for you?"

"Hao, you know there's no such thing." Mingyu hugged Minghao with one arm

"You don't know what I'm going through..." Minghao rested his head on Mingyu's shoulder "I thought that meeting my soulmate would be easy, like, that's supposed to be whole purpouse of soulmates, right? For love to be easy. But Junhui is so annoying and I don't even get to hate him because he's so nice and there's this positive aura around him, my feelings are so confused right now."

"How do you know this isn't exactly how soulmates are supposed to be?"

"Well, how do you know it is?"

Mingyu was silent for some minutes, just running his fingers through Minghao's hair, both watching the wind do the same with trees. There were a few cars on the street, making noise once in a while but still losing for the sound of silence.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Mingyu, you can tell me anything."

"Just promise you won't be mad I didn't tell you sooner."

"I don't know what it is but I'm already mad." Minghao lift up his head "I'm joking. I could never hate you. Go for it."

"Ok, I..." Mingyu looked at his fingers, playing with them, a little embarassed "I already got my mark. And I know who my soulmate is."

"Oh." Minghao didn't know what to say "For how long?"

"For a while." Mingyu squeezed his eyes "Are you mad?"

"No." but he was a little bit sad "Does anyone else knows?"

"Only he knows. My soulmate."

"So it's a he."

"Yeah." Mingyu laughed weekly "Remember when I told you and Junhui about the gay soulmates I knew? It was about me."

"Wow. So... are you guys dating?"

"What? No!"

"Well, I don't know. You could be. I don't understand why you made this a secret." Minghao threw his hands in the air "You guys could be married with two kids by now and I wouldn't have known a thing."

"You sound a bit mad."

"Well, I'm not." he then realized he should be supportive, like Mingyu have been "I'm happy for you."

"You are? Because I don't know if I am."

"Hm." Minghao thought a bit after asking the next question "Can you tell me who it is?"

"Alright. Don't laugh." Mingyu took a deep breath "It's Wonwoo Potter. I mean, Wonwoo."

"Oh my God." Minghao felt like laughing but held it in. "What do I do with this information?"

"You tell me." Mingyu covered his eyes with his hand "I've been avoiding him since I found out."

"Wait, so you know it is him but you haven't talked to him about it?" Minghao pinched Mingyu's arm "And you were walking around giving me advice, telling me to stick to the whole soulmate thing, I can't believe this."

"I know, I know..." Mingyu ran his hands through his hair "And he knows too. He keeps asking me out but I always say no."

"Why?"

"I don't know!"

"Well, like a great friend of mine once said" Minghao cleared his throat and made his best Mingyu impression "give it a chance."

"And like my smarter friend said, it's fucking scary! I mean, I'm 17. I don't wanna spend the rest of my life working so I can afford my boyfriend cool armor on league of legend and collecting bugs for the stupid bug collection he probably has."

"You underestimate him so much, he looks like an amazing person." Minghao was laughing "I would date Wonwoo."

"See? They probably exchanged our soulmates. That's why we feel weird." Mingyu suggested

"Yeah, that makes sense."

They spent more minutes in silence, contemplating everything they had just said. At least now, they were on the same boat and problems seem less scary when you're not alone.

"Hey, can I see your mark?"

"No," Mingyu explained "it's in... my butt."

"Oh... Guess I really am lucky."

"You are."

  
***

  


  
Saturdays were homework and movie night for Minghao and Mingyu. They lived really close. The minute Minghao was ready to go, Junhui sent him a text.

Minghao brought it to discuss at Mingyu's.

"Let me see." Mingyu took his phone to read it "Looks like a fancy place, you should go."

"But what about our movie night?"

"Study and movie night." Mingyu corrected "I know. But..."

"If you use 'he's your soulmate' as a reason, I'll literally kick your ass."

"Ok, ok. I won't." Mingyu crossed his arms "But he is." he said in a smaller voice

"He's already there. Gosh, he doesn't even care if I have plans." Minghao sighed

"Or maybe he doesn't mind if you don't go. I mean, you said he was used to being lonely, so it's probably not a big deal."

"Are you trying to make me feel bad?" Minghao hated this. He just wanted to do what he always did. He was confortable in his routine. "Shit. Ok, I'll go, but I'm gonna tell him how I feel."

"Poor Junhui." Mingyu shaked his head very slowly

Minghao didn't even come back to his house to change into 'dating clothes', he just went with what he was wearing, which was already fashionable enough. Soon he found Junhui waiting alone at the restaurant table, looking through the menu.

"Hey." Minghao arrived and Junhui was about to get up to pull a chair for him "No, it's not necessary."

"Oh. Alright." Junhui came back to his seat

"Looks fancy." Minghao said as he placed a fancy napkin on his lap

"It is." Junhui smiled "Anything for the future love of my life."

"About that..." Minghao started to play with a lock of his own hair "Don't you think we're going too fast? You can't possibly love me on day 3."

"But I feel really happy around you." Junhui put his hand over Minghao's free hand "And we'll have all our lives to know each other better."

"I'm not sure about that." he carefully removed his hand from under Junhui's hand "I mean, I feel the happy vibe too, but..."

"You think we should break up and just be friends."

"Yeah, I wasn't going to say break up because we're not even dating, but yes."

"I understand." Junhui looked a bit sad but recovered fast "It's fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We're very young anyway." Junhui laughed

"Right? What are we even doing here? What is this place?" he looked around the restaurant

"Oh no, this is my mom's restaurant."

"Oh. Oh, sorry." Minghao felt embarassed "We can still eat."

"Yes, we can. We should. It's all on the house."

Without no expectations, the night was much more enjoyable. They had a lot of common interests, as expected. The whole soumate calculation wasn't entirely wrong.

By the end of the night, Junhui accompanied Minghao home.

"So, see you Monday." Junhui said and quickly replied "I mean, if you still want to hang out at all..."

"I do!" Minghao replied "I just. Have my own time, ok?"

"I know. I won't interrupt your routine with Mingyu again."

"That's not about my routine..." Minghao made a disgusted face "Or about Mingyu."

"Really? You kinda talked about him all night." Junhui laughed

"I did?" Minghao raised an eyebrow

"Take your time." Junhui gave him two taps on the shoulder "I think I understand more about your feelings than you do, since we're soulmates."

"What are you implying?"

"Nothing." Junhui stopped and changed subjects "And about the dance practices?"

"I can still help you with it on Fridays."

"Great." Junhui felt like hugging Minghao but wasn't sure if he could "Can I-?"

"Yeah, yeah." and then Minghao gave him a hug. It felt good.

Minghao watched as he left.

"Ok, that was very easy." he whispered to himself

Maybe soulmate's love was a love that was meant to be easy. And with another person, things weren't going to be as smooth as, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to be happy.

"Mingyu's not home?" Minghao asked to Mingyu's mom, who opened the door for him

"No, he just left, dear."

"Hm, do you know where did he go?"

"No, but maybe you can text him." she suggested "Don't you wanna come inside?"

"No, it's fine, Mrs. Kim. I think I'll go home."

  


  
***

  


  
When Minghao arrived school on Monday, Mingyu's things were already on his desk but he wasn't there.  
He came only when the class was about to start.

"Where were you?" Minghao whispered

"Next door. I'll tell you later." Mingyu winked

Later was lunchtime. They decided to go to the cafeteria this time.

"So," Mingyu was biting an apple as they talked "my mom told me you came by Saturday night."

"Yeah, it was so late, where did you go?"

"Went for a walk. To cleanse my thoughts."

"You do that?" Minghao raised an eyebrow

"You'd be surprised." Mingyu laughed lightly "I made a decision. I went to talk to Wonwoo today."

"Are you kidding?"

"No, I'm serious." Mingyu eyes were facing the table "I decided to go on a date with him."

Minghao almost spit his drink.

"Wow."

"Wow? Is this the only thing you're going to say?" he frowned "I gave you so much support when..."

"I know, I know! Sorry, I was just surprised." Minghao defended himself "I'm happy for you. Good luck."

"Thanks." Mingyu turned his attention to his apple again "That's better."

"So when is it? Your date."

"Tomorrow. After school." he talked with his mouth full

"Hm... Okay." he didn't really know what else to say. Wonwoo was a good boy so there was nothing to fear. But things seemed weird.

"You could hang out with Junhui while I'm there."

"Hey, it's fine, you two are not the only people I hang out with."

"We kind of are..."

"Alright, but I don't have to hang out with people all the time. It's nice spending time by myself too." Minghao tried to smile "Don't worry."

"I'm not worried." Mingyu tried to smile back.

A few silent seconds went by.

"Minghao. Do you think we spend too much time together?"

Minghao was caught by surprise.

"Are you tired of me, Kim Mingyu?"

"No! No. Never. I'm not complaining. I enjoy our time together, it's just-" Mingyu tried to gather words but lost track of his thoughts "Ah, forget I asked that. It was just an observation."

"Sure it was..." he pointed two fingers to his eyes, then turned them to Mingyu's eyes "I know where you live so I wouldn't try to get rid of me, if I were you."

"You are ridiculous."

And then they continued to have lunch as if nothing happened. Like that was possible.

***

Wonwoo was a bit late, so Mingyu was nervously checking his phone every two seconds.

"Are you nervous?" Minghao asked. They were outside school watching people leave.

"No."

"Don't worry, he'll come." Minghao put his hand on Mingyu's back for moral support "And if he doesn't come he's a loser."

"He's a loser anyway." Mingyu sighed "Oh Gosh, why am I doing this?"

Minghao didn't know what to do. He wanted to support Mingyu's choice of going after his soulmate, but at the same time he understood the feeling, the nervousness, and wanted to save Mingyu from this.

"Listen, if you're not sure about it, you don't have to go, okay?" he said in a calm voice "We could go to my house and I don't know, eat some chips and watch Project Runway."

"I love Project Runway." Mingyu's voice was cracking, like he was about to cry

"I know you do."

"I'll just tell Wonwoo I had a stomachache..." he unlocked his phone to text, but the minute he did it, Wonwoo arrived.

He was carrying flowers.

"I hope you're not allergic or something." Wonwoo said, giving him the tiny bouquet.

"I'm not." Mingyu took it in his hands. The three of them spent a few minutes in silence until Mingyu realised he had to do the introductions. "Oh, this is my friend Minghao."

"We know each other." Minghao waved, at the same time Wonwoo waved back "My mom buys flowers at his parent's shop."

"Your parents own a flower shop?" Mingyu was surprised "That's cute."

"It's a great place to collect bugs." Wonwoo was holding his backpack straps hard

"I imagined you'd say that."

"What?"

"I mean, I had a deja-vu." Mingyu coughed "Anyways. Bye, Hao. We're going."

"So no...?" Minghao lost the moment where Mingyu re-changed his mind

"No. It's for the best."

Minghao didn't know why Mingyu sounded like he was going to war, but waved them both goodbye and wished them a nice time.

It was strange seeing Mingyu with someone, but Minghao knew it was going to happen anytime soon. Mingyu has always been so handsome and so tall, with a great personality. It was always a mystery for Minghao how he had never dated anyone. He has seen Mingyu kissing people at parties sometimes, but it was always a one-night kind of thing. It was hard for teenagers committing to people they didn't know it were their soulmates. But hormones are there and people have to deal with them.

Minghao knew exactly why he had never dated anyone himself. Firstly, he was too shy. And no one never asked him out before Junhui. But he never felt weird about that. He had plenty of fun hanging out with Mingyu and that was enough for him. Of course, he wondered sometimes what it would be like to kiss someone and stuff, but it wasn't like life was all about it. Also, it made no sense to him kissing people just for the sake of it, like Mingyu did.

When Minghao realized, he had spent 10 minutes standing on the same spot Mingyu and Wonwoo left him. Instead of going home, he wondered through the school halls for a bit. He was feeling so melancholic, looking at places and remembering stuff Mingyu and him did together. It was like Mingyu had just gotten married, moved out of town and they would never see each other again until his first child became 2.

Maybe they did spend a lot of time together.

"Hi soulmate, still here?" Junhui was leaving the dance room and Minghao was standing outside of it, leaned on the wall

"I was waiting for you, actually."

"Waiting for me?"

"Yeah." Minghao put his hands in his pockets "Are you going home?"

"Not really, literature club is going to have a meeting at my mom's restaurant, so I was invited as special guest."

"Good, they can wait." and then grabbed him by the hand and took him back into the dance room "Everyone already left?"

"Yes." Junhui frowned "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just need to ask you something." Minghao put his hands back inside his pockets "Ok, I'm embarassed so I'll just... I'll just say it. Can you kiss me?"

"Excuse me?" Junhui laughed, wondering if it was a joke

"I've never kissed anyone. I need to know what it feels like." he explained but Junhui was still not buying it "Oh my God, you're so annoying, stop looking at me like this and just fucking kiss me!"

"I'm sorry! Ok." Junhui put his hands on Minghao's face "But we both know you don't want this. I don't understand why are you doing this to yourself."

"Junhui, just... Just do it."

"Fine." he leaned foward until his lips touched Minghao's lips but couldn't go any further because Minghao started to cry "Was it really that bad?"

"What?"

"You're crying."

"I'm not." he only then realised the tears in his face "Shit."

"It's ok." Junhui hugged him "Tell me what happened."

"It's dumb." he let himself be hugged by Junhui, his tears falling on his shirt

"I don't think it is."

"It is. It's dumb, and tall and it's Mingyu." he put his hand over his mouth in shock "Oh my God, I'm in love with Mingyu."

"Everyone knows." Junhui ran his hand through Minghao's hair "It's fine."

"Mingyu doesn't know. And I can't tell him because he's on a date now. With his actual soulmate." Minghao cried even harder "I don't have the right to interrupt. I can't do this with Mingyu. Why is my life a mess?"

"Maybe you should tell him how you feel, even if he rejects you." Junhui suggested "He's your best friend, right? He won't stop talking to you or anything."

"How do you know?"

"I don't, but I have a good feeling about this."

"You have a good feeling about everything, Jun." the tears were stopping

"Oh, nickname. I like it." Junhui smiled "There's always something good, even in bad situations. Just trust me. Let's talk to him, where is he?"

"On a date, as I said before." Minghao rolled his eyes

"Ok, but where?"

"At the mall. I don't know exactly but probably on the food court."

"Good. I'll give you a ride." Junhui said and grabbed Minghao's hand to exit the room

  


  
***

  


  
It was easy recognizing Mingyu at public crowded places because of his height, but at that moment he must have been hiding because it seemed like he wasn't anywhere near there. However, Junhui found Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo!" Minghao shouted, approaching him "Is Mingyu still here?"

"He had to pee." Wonwoo answered, putting a french fry in his mouth

"Thanks. I'll go talk to him." Minghao said and vanished

"Is everything okay?" only Junhui heard when Wonwoo asked

"You'll be fine." Junhui answered smiling and ran after Minghao

After entering the boys restroom, Junhui and Minghao opened the door just a little to see if Mingyu was there, and then closed again.

"Okay, there he is." Minghao announced "How do I look?"

"Like a member of a 70's bo yband, but okay, that's how you always look."

"I'll... take that as compliment. And, hey, thanks for everything you did."

"I did nothing." Junhui gave him a light push

"You did everything. No one would drive their soulmate to meet another guy." Minghao put his hand on Junhui's shoulder "You really are my soulmate, Jun. And I'm really glad you are."

"Me too." Junhui smiled "No, really. I'm so glad right now. Even if I'm not the one confessing."

"Guess there are all types of soulmate love after all." Minghao put his hand on his chin "That's very interesting."

"Yes, but think about it later." and then Junhui pushed him inside the restroom "Go, go..."

The sound of Minghao being pushed made Mingyu look. His expression was like there was a question mark floating over his head.

"Hao?"

"Hey, dumbass." Minghao looked back and Junhui was giving him both thumbs up from the restroom door "I... need to talk to you."

"I don't need rescue, date's going fine." Mingyu was finishing drying his hands "If this is why you're here..."

"It's not. I just need you to tell you something before..." Minghao scratched the back of his head "before you kiss Wonwoo or whatever."

"Already did." he had a stupid grin "I had to do it, to shut him up. But it was great, I understand now why we're soulmates, he-"

"Mingyu!" Minghao interrupted him "Just listen to me. And then you're free to go."

Mingyu then couldn't smile anymore.   
He had to face what was about to happen.

"Hao..." he took a deep breath "I know what you're gonna say."

"You don't."

"I know and I've been doing everything I can to avoid it." he whispered, as more people got inside the restroom "We're not soulmates."

"But this means you feel it too, right?" Minghao was almost happy "Everything is so obvious right now, how did I not realize it sooner?"

"That's not the point." Mingyu put his hands on Minghao's shoulders and fixed a lock of the boy's hair that was out of place "Listen, I love you, Hao. I gave you all the hints, but the day I got my mark and you didn't, I realized it was all pointless. And then, I just wanted you to be happy, even if not with me. So, please."

"It was not pointless." Minghao pouted "You have been for the past 8 years the most important person in my life and only now I get why is that. Maybe we won't have the perfect soulmate life and the understanding-each-other-in-telepathic-levels thing but, shit, we can make each other happy. We've been doing it for so long. I can live with that."

"Minghao..."

"And you're so handsome. I've pictured myself kissing you before, but I shut it down as a stupid thought."

"It is stupid." Mingyu sighed "Oh Gosh..."

"But it feels kinda right, doesn't it?"

Mingyu rested his hand on his forehead.

"So, what do you suggest, we leave Wonwoo with a Burger King tab to himself and go to your house watch Project Runway for the rest of our lives?"

Minghao nodded.

"Yeah. Pretty much that."

"The shit I do for love..." Mingyu buried his face with his hand "Alright. Let's go."

"Really?" Minghao jumped out of excitment and hugged Mingyu's arm.

  


  
***

  


"That outfit... is offensive." Mingyu said while stuffing his mouth with a handful of chips

"I know, right?" Minghao had to pause the episode to comment "I mean, I understand the concept he was going for, but on the model it just looks like she's dressed as an egg."

"Exactly! Oh my God." Mingyu laughed and put the empty chips bag on the coffee table "He took it too literal."

"It happens." Minghao took the chip bag not knowing it was empty "Hey, you ate it all."

"Guilty." Mingyu put his arm around Minghao "Let me pay for that."

"I'll let you." he answered with his eyes fixed on Mingyu's gaze, then on Mingyu's lips and then they were kissing. It was not like Minghao had much to compare, but Mingyu was such a good kisser. He felt like melting right there on his living room floor. And Mingyu couldn't stop smiling between the kisses, he was just too happy.

It seemed crazy but Minghao thought for a second that he saw his mark shining. But maybe it was just the heat of the moment.

  


  
***

  


"Can I have one french fry?"

"Excuse me?" Wonwoo looked up to see the guy who was asking

"I'm Junhui." he sat by his table, even without being invited, and took the french fry he wanted "You're Wonwoo."

"That is correct. Do we know each other?"

"Everyone knows you, Wonwoo Potter."

"People still use that nickname?" Wonwoo raised his eyebrows, looking bored

"Not really. But I think it's a cool one." he touched the back of his neck where his mark was "I wished mine was more visible like yours, it's so cute. But anyway, what's your house?"

"House? As in Hogwarts House?" he asked and Junhui nodded "We're almost in college, we don't have Hogwarts Houses anymore."

"I think I'm a Hufflepuff, but Pottermore says I'm Slytherin, so I don't know exactly, but I trust my gut."

"I've always been a Ravenclaw." Wonwoo answered "And Pottermore confirmed." he looked in the direction of the restroom "Hey, did you see Mingyu there?"

"I think he found a portkey..." Junhui took another french fry "But tell me more about yourself."

  


  
***

  


Minghao looked at his mirror reflection one more time. Junhui was finishing getting dressed. Their outfits were identical, except Junhui was in black and Minghao was in white, like the ribbon they were going to use.

"You look so beautiful." Mingyu was standing near him, with a tiny bouquet of red and pink flowers "I can't believe you're my boyfriend."

"Cheesy." Minghao laughed and turned to kiss him "Are those for me?"

"Yes." he handed him the flowers "Cortesy of Wonwoo's family shop."

"Love that place. Tell him I said thanks."

"He said red and pink flowers meant something good in chinese culture, so..." Mingyu scratched the back of his head "I hope you do well!"

"We're gonna rock this talent show!" Junhui put his arm around Minghao's neck and messed with his hair

"I can't believe you did this, you saw how much time I took modeling my hair, right?"

"Whatever, it's gonna be all messy when you dance anyway." Junhui gave him a tight hug and walked towards the stage "Now say goodbye to your boyfriend, it's showtime."

Mingyu was laughing with his cute canine tooth showing, so Minghao had the urge to hug him as tight as he could.

"I love you, okay? Cheer for me."

"I always am."

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy, thanks for reading! I can't believe I wrote this, I have to write three papers for college, what am I even doing here right now. I blame it all on gyuhao's stupid and adorable instagram interactions.  
> I'm sorry if there were any mistakes, I didn't really proofread it.  
> I'm very interested in fanfics with soulmates who don't end up together so if you know any good ones pls recommend it to me.   
> I hope you enjoyed!! Thanks again for reading!! Bye~


End file.
